


Three Cups Of Tea

by velnoni



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Sex, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Diavolo has a fat cock, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velnoni/pseuds/velnoni
Summary: Once more Mammon decided to sneak into the castle to steal something priceless and sell it on Akuzon. And of course, Barbatos caught him red-handed. Nervously he tried to make up some excuse but Barbatos wasn't having it."Oh, we have a guest?" Mammon jumps up in shock at the deep voice and slowly turns around to see Diavolo smiling down at him.Or Mammon breaks in and Diavolo and Barbatos decide to humor him.
Relationships: Barbatos/Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	Three Cups Of Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkStarfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkStarfish/gifts).



> This has been in my drafts for months. Never did a threesome till now.

Once more Mammon decided to sneak into the castle to steal something priceless and sell it on Akuzon. And of course, Barbatos caught him red-handed. Nervously he tried to make up some excuse but Barbatos wasn't having it.

"Oh, we have a guest?" Mammon jumps up in shock at the deep voice and slowly turns around to see Diavolo smiling down at him.

"Yes my lord. It seems Mammon has decided to take an interest in your father's crown." Barbatos said in his usual calm demeanor.

Nervously, Mammon runs a hand through his hair "Hahaha!" He looks from Diavolo to Barbatos who both blocked any possibility of him escaping. "Well now t-that I've seen it up close...ima just gonna head on home. Bye!" He rushed the last part of his sentence to turn heel only for a large warm hand to rest on his shoulder, freezing him in his tracks.

"Now now Mammon I'm sure you can stay a bit longer. After all, you did take the time to visit us right?" The hand slowly trails down to Mammon's hip and for a moment his brain short circuits.

"Lord Diav-"

Barbatos pique in, "I would suggest you take your lord's kind offer Mammon," a small smile gracing his face. But Mammon knew better than to believe that for a second.

Mammon was beginning to regret coming here.

* * *

As Barbatos left to pour some tea for the three of them Mammon sat in his seat with embarrassment. Sure he's been caught more than once on a quick grab and run theft but never has he'd been caught red-handed by Diavolo. Speaking of which Mammon could feel Diavolo's gaze piercing through him. Tentatively the avaricious demon raised his head to see Diavolo smiling lightly at him. It shamed him to admit the prince was indeed handsome and he ended up looking away, sucking his teeth.

"What're you lookin' at?" He mumbled in an agitated tone. He wanted to go home. Any punishment from Lucifer would be better than this.

Probably. 

Diavolo chuckled at the thief's attitude, making Mammon give a confused look. Diavolo merely sighs in content. "I am simply looking at you Mammon,” he purrs in a very low tone. "I can see why your modeling career has done so well." The door to Diavolo's room opens and Barbatos walks in with three cups of tea on a platter. "It makes me wonder why you would have to steal from me." Mammon gulps at the sudden change in the atmosphere and coughs to distract himself.

Barbatos picks up a cup and hands it to him while Mammon is accepted. Diavolo picked up his cup of tea last and silence fell upon them. The flavor of the liquid felt warm against Mammon's tongue and he swallowed it with no problem. He was unsurprising with the sweet taste it left in his mouth.

Barbatos takes a sip. "Shall we discuss your punishment?" The question came so naturally to the butler that it brought a shiver down Mammon's spine. "Y-You're joking, right? I rather not...uh." He shakes his head even though he typically had no say in the matter. "Besides, I gotta go anyway!"

Before he could even move a large warm hand touched his clothed knee which made the avatar jerk up.

Diavolo smiles gently, his golden eyes barely illuminating what was in store.

"I implore you to stay."

* * *

Diavolo's attention strayed to his D.D.D as he typed something before sliding it back into his pocket. He sat in a grand chair across from the bed where Mammon sat squirming around in Barbatos' hold. A riding crop and lube sat down forgotten on the sheets. The hum of the vibrator and Mammon's labored moans were the only sounds that echoed in the private chamber. Golden eyes showered over Mammon's glistening form. Barbatos' nimble fingers travel to the front of his chest to tug on the nipple clamps harshly enforcing a scream from the thief as the pain sends sparks through his body.

How long had they teased him? Mammon had lost track after the first three hours. Between the spankings, Barbatos had given him and the pretty cries that fell from his now kiss blistered lips he was sure he had ascended to the Celestial Realm.

Barbatos carefully bends Mammon down, the whip marks from earlier activities still throbbing red and anew on the demon's melanin skin, now visible to the prince. His white hair was an entire mess, straying in odd directions from being gripped on too long.

"Please direct your attention to Lord Diavolo, Mammon," Barbatos commanded and Mammon being a bit sluggish in movement, took time to raise his head to meet Diavolo's eyes. His eyes were watering and fluids dribbled from both his nose and mouth. He was trying to say something but only a whimper left his lips when Barbatos' bare hands ran over the shell of his ear. He wanted to be fuck. It didn't matter which cock it was, any would do.

Diavolo's grip on the chair arm tightens to the point it nearly cracks. He had held himself down for hours, suppressing his sexual urges as he watched his loyal servant break the Avatar of Greed down to a basic concubine.

"B-Barbatos-" he finally managed to stutter, bucking his hip against the butler.

"G-Gimme...p-p-please." A chuckle escapes Barbatos and he comments how he was still greedy even in bed but it went over the demon's head. All he wanted was release and it seemed like Barbatos was finally going to comply. His sapphire eyes roll into the back of his head when the pressure of the vibrator in his ass increases. A high guttural noise that sounded more like a growl was released from his throat as he came on the expensive silky sheets. He arched his back against Barbatos, the deep slope of his backside curving downward in bliss.

_Mammon looked gorgeous._

Barbatos eyed Diavolo with a twinkle in the gesture. Once he had his lord's undivided attention he began raising a hand. The sharp blow on Mammon's cheek came down with no warning and Barbatos took full enjoyment in the scream and the way Mammon's ass jiggled in front of him. Hushing the other softly he caresses the reddening cheek with false kindness, waiting for Mammon's whimpers to die down before immediately continuing with his ministrations.

"Ouch!" Mammon screamed out and squirmed a bit as the manslaughter against his ass continued. No part of him was safe. The tears were returning and Mammon could feel himself hardening once more, even moaning a bit when Barbatos' hand moved just above his balls.

"You truly are a sadist" Diavolo comments in a playful tone, his words making the demon more ashamed of his situation. 

"This is part of your punishment", Barbatos explains through each spanking. "But if you manage to behave you'll be rewarded significantly." His hands switched to the other cheek and Mammon was starting to cry again, small moans mixing in with his pain.

"Now apologize."

"N-No..." He grunts when he is suddenly flipped on his back getting a view of Barbatos' bare chest. The butler somehow still kept his formal appearance, a small smile on his pretty face. but his face was different from its neutral expression. His smile was crueler and his brows furrowed.

"No?"

"Y-yeah. Yeah, you heard me!" He hated the stutter in his voice. Did Mammon make a mistake? He probably did but for some reason just seeing Barbatos become unraveled felt worth it.

 _He is kinda pretty too,_ he thought to himself, eyes minding the fit but petite body. 

Mammon watched as the nude butler raised his hand in a backhand position. Before Mammon could even think, the slap that collided with his cheek was enough to make his head turn in the direction.

Another slap was down on his face again. And again. And again. He was gasping at pain blossoming in his face and it was long before he was crying out for Barbatos to stop. It only made the butler's pupils dilate.

When another bruising slap lands on him, this time on his sensitive nipples, his back arched in pleasure.

"M'sorry...for stealing..." he slurs out but even Mammon wasn't sure he meant it.

"To think you would get off on this." Diavolo's voice brought Mammon back to reality. Barbatos watched silently as the two locked eyes, Mammon's attention shifting down to the huge tent straining against the prince's pants. His eyes widened and unconsciously he ran his tongue over his lips, the final warning before Diavolo broke his restraints.

"Enough." The demon stood from his chair, hands already unbuttoning his jacket and Mammon watches with embarrassment as the prince stripped himself before him. He grunts when he feels the vibrator finally being pulled from his ass, leaving a large gaping hole. He hears a small hum from behind and the shuffling of more clothes falling. 

"I should warn you that Lord Diavolo tends to go overboard." Warm hands pull Mammon up into a sitting position and the demon manages to give the butler a puzzling look which he merely smiles at. Wasn't he just beating the shit out of him just now?

"Do not be surprised if you blackout." Was the only warning he received before the bed sunk from the extra pressure of a body finally joining their extracurricular activities. Mammon gulps at the sight before him. All of him was screaming to run but he knew it was useless, the majority of his body was exhausted. He flinches a bit when a finger pushes a few strands of hair away from his face. 

There Diavolo stood naked in his royal glory, the lights from above defining all his muscles and his face in all the right ways. If Mammon wasn't blushing before he certainly was. For once a quiet spell came over him as Diavolo took to studying every nook and cranny of Mammon's handsome face. His fingers graze the side of his jaw, trailing down to his lips. Unsure of what to do Mammon opened his mouth a bit and gently bit down on the prince's thumb. His body still sensitive felt hyper-aware of Barbatos wrapping his arms around him, placing a small kiss on his neck.

"You truly are gorgeous." Mammon stutters at the sudden compliment from the prince who smiled. "Don't you agree Barbatos?"

"I do." The butler places another wet kiss on Mammon cheek, taking joy in the way the other flushed. "Your moans are very pretty. And you are rather needy in bed..."

"Yes. He is isn't he?" Mammon averts his gaze from the towering prince suddenly feeling uncomfortable from the compliments. It seems Diavolo was onto him and firmly grips Mammon's face directing to his gaze only.

"You don't believe me?"

He starts to stutter. "I-I never said-"

"The prince's word is law Mammon." A hand travels down to the thief's gaping hole. Barbatos used a single finger to outline the circle of it, occasionally pushing a finger in. He places a kiss on his ear before whispering in a taut manner. "You should show some manners and thank him."

Mammon looks at Diavolo unsure but it didn't matter when the prince captured his lips. He lets out a soft moan, not used to soft gestures. He feels Diavolo's tongue run over his lips demanding entrance. He parts them and moans into the kiss when Barbatos' tongue slips into his ear, probing at the inside. It should've made him feel disgusted but instead, he ended up moaning in the kiss with Diavolo. His body searing hot and he couldn't keep up with his tongue was exploring the inside of his mouth.

 _He's really warm_ , Mammon thinks between the kisses. This went on for a few more minutes before the two separate, a trail of saliva trailing from their lips. Mammon hums a bit when Barbatos pulls from his ear looking proud of his handiwork. Carefully, without instruction, the demon pulls away from the butler to lower himself in a more lewd position and neither of the older two stopped him. His ass stood upright in Barbatos' lap, back arching into a lewd slope allowing his face to be dangerously close to Diavolo's erection. Mammon eyes it dutifully, noting the barbs that stood on both sides and how the girth as thick as his wrist. Diavolo was hung.

And Mammon wanted it. He hooks his arms around Diavolo's waist and places a small kiss on the side of the tip, looking up for permission. Instead, he was greeted with lustful eyes staring daggers into him. Diavolo laughs.

"I can see why you're Lucifer's favorite." Just the mention of his brother was enough to fluster the avatar.

"Don't bring him up during sex!" The Avatar of Greed could hear Barbatos chuckling from behind and opted to ignore it. His attention drifts back to his Majesty's cock. Licking his lips, he presses them against the budding red tip, flicking his tongue around. The taste of precum greets his taste buds and he does this a few more times before finally taking the tip in his mouth, suckling like a baby. He can hear Diavolo sighing from above, and he feels his chest heat up from the pleasure.

As he continued Mammon slowly started to take more of Diavolo in his mouth. It was a difficult task since Diavolo could barely fit, drool dribble down his mouth onto the bedsheets and even the prince himself found this in its own right adorable.

However, this was a punishment and his patience was wearing thin. Grabbing Mammon's head he chuckles slowly at the dazed expression on the demon's face. Mammon's eyebrows rise when he feels something warm probing at his ass. Fingers crawled up his spine in a sensual manner and Barbatos lined himself up.

"W-Wait-'' a warm hand pries his jaws open and it seemed the two were in sync when they shoved themselves into Mammon with perfect coordination. The thief screamed out from the sudden intrusion, his loose hole somehow tightening around Barbatos' girth and sending vibrations up Diavolo's shaft. He squirms around but the two start to move inside of him, their cocks sliding in and out of his holes at a brutal pace. It hurt so much but it felt good in all the right places. Each time the demons thrust in him the heavy nipple clamps tugged his skin. Barbatos has scarily accurate coordination and kept slamming into it with no mercy. And the soon to be king was even more relentless, using Mammon as nothing more than a simple tool for relief. 

It felt so good. So incredibly much that even Mammon wasn't aware of his approaching orgasm. It crept upon him like a snake and the force made his body heave and clench around both demons before he came again, more aggressively before blacking out.

* * *

When he had woken up it was in a body of limbs. It was hot. Hazy from the sleep, Mammon slowly started to raise himself, wincing at the pain that traveled down his spine. The wounds and bruises from the whips and spanking might've healed already but his body was still tender.

The room was dark save for the little light from window and it took a moment before all his memories returned. Mammon was quick to turn only to see Diavolo fast asleep. Barbatos on the other hand was awake, although a bit tired.

"Come." He whispers in a surprisingly soft tone, tapping the space where Mammon slept a mere seconds ago. Of course, Mammon wanted to say, to run and bail but instead, he made a noise of irritation before flipping back down, cursing when pain shot up through the body. 

He knew Barbatos was still awake. It made him feel a bit on edge but what he didn't expect was for the butler to slowly wrap a leg around the demon's waist, carefully moving with silent precision to not awake the sleeping prince.

Mammon immediately flushed, anger in his voice. He wanted to sleep for crying out loud. "Are you insane?! He'll wake up!"

"Not if you stay quiet." Was all he heard in reply before an arm wrapped around his neck. Something wet touched his collarbone and he realized Barbatos was kissing. Just the way he was acting now was a huge contrast to the sadist from earlier.

"Didn't know you were a freak" he grumbled but his tone held no bite when he moved his hand to grip his softened cock. He pretends not to notice the small jump in his chest when he hears the butler huff. Almost like a laugh.

Whatever. He didn't want to think anyway. By the time his erection hardened Barbatos had already lubed himself which made Mammon think how if he didn't even move?

He feels Barbatos stirring, warm skin gliding on his and the sheets moving down to reveal the butler's form. Carefully he crawled into Mammon's lap, a finger on his lip to be quiet. He looked over to see the prince sound asleep and smiled before clamoring on top of Mammon. Grabbing a hold of his erection he carefully sunk himself on the avatar, the two moaning softly. "Damn...it's like a pussy…" Mammon murmurs and watches idly as Barbatos rocked himself. The very little nightlight that cascaded through the room and onto his pale skin made him look more ethereal and erotic by the second. He said nothing as he rode himself with such ease to hold his moans.

This day made no sense. But it was a night Mammon wouldn't forget.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If I’m feeling for it I might give Mammon and Barbatos a short drabble. Kudos and comments are appreciated.
> 
> Feel free to donate to my [kofi!](https://www.buymeacoffee.com/astraknee)


End file.
